Holy Hell
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: She is the spawn of the devil, she must be clensed! 'How strange why do you weep for a demon' 'She's not a demon'-'No! Let him go it's me you want' 'Silence demon' -one shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

'Where did raven go?! Oh no the priests got her!'

Beast boy spun around and ran in the opposite direction back towards the church. These priests had been threatening raven for months. _She is the spawn of the devil, she must be clensed! _The worst part was raven actually seemed scared of them. They had called the titans to the church to apologize and he nearly had to drag her to get her there.

All he could think about was that it was his entire fault. The team on his heals he bulldozed the church doors down as a dino and ran inside. The priests tried to stop them.

'You mustn't enter the holy grounds!'

'Get out of my way!'

A scream suddenly erupted all around him and the priests paused. 'It has begun'

He grabbed the nearest one. 'Where is she!?'

'The demon is being stripped of her sins and sent to god'

He dropped the priest out of shock. 'No…RAVEN!'

He charged no longer caring about the men that called themselves holy people and opened every door he could find but he couldn't find her. Suddenly she screamed again and ha followed it to a set of stairs, he ran down them at amazing speed but the moment his feet hit the floor he saw black.

When he woke up a few minutes later he was strapped to a table. 'We are sorry for your troubles son but we cannot let you interfere.'

He growled at them. 'If you don't let me go I'll kill you all.'

'You are not evil, just angry my son.'

Another scream and tears sprang to his burning eyes as he struggled with his restrains. 'Let her go!'

'How strange why do you weep for a demon?'

'She's not a demon!'

'oh but she is my dear boy for her father is trigon.'

'I'll kill you for that. She's not evil!'

'All demons are evil.'

'Then you are the devil and I will protect my angel.'

He let himself change into his beastly form and the restraints snapped like tooth picks. The second he was free they dove for him and he swatted them away with one large paw going for the main priest, the one that had said his raven was evil.

He threw the man into the wall and was about to step on his windpipe when he heard her scream again. His head whipped in her direction and he nearly flew through the wall to his right. There she was.

The priests around her ran to stop him but one stayed throwing something on her skin that festered and burned. She was strapped to a table and thrashing about. Her eyes were closed but flickered from normal to the four blazing red. He had to stop this.

He pushed all the men out of his way when something wrapped around his neck and threw him to the ground. He looked down, a leash. He let out a ferocious rawr, how dare them! He spun around to see the man he had thrown into a wall.

'I'm sorry my dear boy but you give me no choice.' A blinding pain suddenly finned him and he howled in agony as he fell to the ground trying to pry it off.

'No! Let him go it's me you want!' Raven must've opened her eyes.

'Silence demon! You have no say in the matter'

His eyes snapped open. He was blinded but he could fight. He slowly got to his feet and took a long deep breath forcing away the pain and focusing on his nose.

The first thing that came to him was the smell of her burning flesh and that made him angrier than ever. He swung at the man attached to the leash and turned towards her not caring if he killed him. He made his way over to her but before he could touch her another pain exploded in his chest and he stumbled back a few steps.

'NO!'

He didn't understand why she was so upset it was just a hit. He reached forward and grasped the man's neck and threw him somewhere to the left. He walked back to her and tore off the restraints. She was in his arms in an instant yelling at him for being so stupid and he smiled before returning to his normal form. Only when he was back to his own body did he realize why she was upset. There was a knife sticking out of his chest that raven had pulled out moments ago. She was healing him with her powers.

'Get away from her my boy!'

He glanced to see the main priest still tiring to separate the two of them and he snarled deep within his throat. Before he could move raven put a hand to his chest and he paused to look down at her. She smiled at him and then turned to glare at the man.

'You are poor stupid man Andrew you have made the wrong decision to hurt this boy for if I wasn't angry before I sure as hell am now.'

'How do you know my name demon!?'

'Demon? My name is raven, however I'll send you to my father so you can meet this "demon" you seem to care so much about.'

She grinned full of malice. 'He doesn't much like priests for he is the true demon, say hello to him for me will you?'

'N-no wait miss Raven! I apologize for-'

'Too late any chance you had died when you hurt the man I love.'

'I-I didn't know!'

'Now you do.'

Then she chanted a few words and he was gone.'

She took a deep breath and he buried his face into her neck as his arms secured around her waist.

'Are you alright Rae?'

'I should be asking you the same beast boy'

'I'll live, it's you I'm worried about'

She turned in his arms and placed her hands over his eyes, when she pulled them away he could see again, and then she buried her face into his neck as she began to heal his chest. His breathing became steadier and when he felt wet on his shoulder he looked down, she was crying.

'Rae are you alright? Why aren't you healing yourself?'

'I'm sorry Gar.'

His ears picked up at the sound of his real name. 'For what?'

'They were right I am a demon.'

'No your-'

'Yes I am Gar holy water burned, and a cross served as a brander.'

She pulled aside her hair to show him the red and purple mark shaped like a cross and he kissed it softly.

'I don't care what those men said you are NOT a demon Rae. No matter what happens you'll always be my angel. Can you promise me something?'

'What is it?'

'Will you be here when I wake up?'

'I will I promise'

He smiled and let his eyes flutter closed as let unconsciousness consume him.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
